User talk:DenaliLover
bella or alice??? well,i see most people like bella or alice (me 2)so i think u wud also be liking someone so,i wanna know.........4 this plz leave a msg in my talk page.......... KRASHLEY10:21, May 25, 2011 (UTC)sam RE I'd be perfectly joyous to do that for you! Do you have any particular idea of what you'd like? I can do nearly anything with a signature, I recently learned some new techniques. So, if you please, just choose your signature font space.com here, the colour(s) you want here, and what you'd like it to say, and if you want a picture with it or want a coloured background behind it. As for a wallpaper, I say the same thing: let me know if you have any ideas you have for it. But I can just do something with your favourite character, and you don't have to give details, if you like. It's all up to you! Sincerely, Green Fairy 17:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC) You'll make a perfect family and your daughter is beatiful!!! I LOVE JACOB !!!!!!!!!!!!! BELLA AND EDWARD MAKE A GOOD COUPLE Re: Pics I get my photos all over. I Google for some, a user called Green Fairy made some of them for me, and some I find when other users upload photos. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:19, May 28, 2011 (UTC) THANKING U FOR UR HELP 4 THE PICS!!! thanks a lot 4 helping me volante 4 this i wanna give u a small present of RENESMEE CULLEN ur fav. thnx............ KRASHLEY Signature Alright! I played around with some things, let me know what you think and what you want changed. I hope I got the right font, let me know if I didn't :) Sincerely, Green Fairy 15:13, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Copy and paste this code into your preferences (you know where you go to log in and it has your name and avatar pic all tiny up at the top right? Well, just below the link to your talk page, there's one called preferences. scroll down untill you see the blank box with the "custom signature" check box beneath it. You need to copy and paste this code into the box and check the custom signature box so it'll work, okay?) The code: TeamCullen And that should look like: TeamCullen I'll be here to adjust anything about it, or give you a new one if you get tired of this one :) Green Fairy 15:13, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Wallpaper Here you are! I can change anything you want, it's no trouble. Please respect my one rule about wallpaper: please don't let anyone else use it. If there's anything else you'd like, just feel free to ask me! :) Good day to you, Green Fairy 16:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC) You're more than welcome! I hope you like it! Of course you didn't, otherwise you would have noticed that there is already a "Cullen Family" category, that serves its purpose. And, btw, you may remove the content of your talk page to your heart's satisfaction, but it's still there in its history. 14:36, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes I did notice it, but I am busy right now deleting most of the pages in the category. Thank you for showing me. I am very sorry I was also wondering why you're bouncing that "Alice's Vision" pic on the Eclipse (film) page. Far as I can see, there's no purpose for it - unless it's badges, which is usually a bad motivation for doing things. 14:42, June 3, 2011 (UTC) thanks This wiki gives little satisfaction both in editing and in badge collecting - it's essentially complete, except for the BD movies; we can't trust SM for writing further books. 14:58, June 3, 2011 (UTC)